


A New Family

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya must help D'Hoffryn without her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Post-BtVS and pre-series for Leverage. Mostly a crack piece.

Parker stared at the back of a retreating Archie Leach. Her mentor had come to her rescue... unhappily, but he'd still come even though he'd had to leave his real daughter's sweet sixteen birthday party. Parker figured he got what he deserved since he was the one that had sent her in there in the first place and put her in a position to twist her ankle before she had gotten clean away.

Anyway, as she watched Archie walk towards the exterior door of the warehouse she was calling home these days, Parker felt a long buried emotion bubble up within her.

"I wish I had a real family," The twenty year old blonde mumbled into her stuffed bunny.

Anya, former vengeance demon, stared at her former boss as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm human, D'Hoffryn. I have no powers," Anya reminded him.

"Because of you Halfrek is dead, so it is only fitting you do this for me," D'Hoffryn wheedled. "Besides, you're so good at finding families for people; you found one for yourself so it shouldn't be that hard to find one for a thief." D'Hoffryn disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anya got on her computer and did the search spell Willow had taught her, and suddenly the information she needed on who might be good candidates for the family showed up in tabs on her browser. A grifter named Sophie Devereaux would make a good mother figure. A mastermind by the name of Nathan Ford would be a father. And every family need a couple of brothers, so a hacker named Alec Hardison and a hitter named Eliot Spencer would round out the family unit.

Now all Anya needed was a circumstance from the family to meet. She did another incantation, and up popped information on the search that Bering Aerospace executive Victor Dubenich had been up to. Anya made an appointment so she could suggest her family solution to Dubenich. 

As she left for her appointment Anya said to the picture of the blonde thief, "Wish Granted."


End file.
